


"I can't believe Dumbledore died" | Minsung

by SweetJungkookie



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jisung has never watched Harry Potter, Jisung third wheels, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i got bored and wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJungkookie/pseuds/SweetJungkookie
Summary: Chan and Felix make Jisung third wheel because they bought an extra ticket. Jisung has never seen Harry Potter but it might not be that bad.





	"I can't believe Dumbledore died" | Minsung

Jisung had the words "I can't believe Dumbledore died" written around his wrist in black, bold lettering.  
This would be the first thing his soulmate would say to him.  
But who the fuck was Dumbledore?? That's what he had been wondering for his 19 years of existence.  
Now that that's explained, let's go to the present day.

"Jisung! Wake up! You're going to the cinema with me and Channie Hyung!"  
"Shut up Felix, I'm trying to sleep"  
"Get up lazy, or I'm gonna post that video of you talking with the squirrel on the park!"  
Jisung's eyes shot open and he darted out of bed, going to his wardrobe and searching through it  
"I'm up I'm up just don't post that video!"  
"That's what I thought, now hurry, Channie will be here any minute"  
Jisung picked out black, ripped skinny jeans and his favourite white hoodie while slipping on his black vans.  
As he was fixing his hair he heard Felix open the door and exited his room to see the two aussies locking lips.  
"Get a room you two"  
"Trust me, we will after the film, now let's get going"  
"Ew, what are we seeing anyways? And why am I third wheeling?"  
"You're third wheeling because Chan accidentally got 3 tickets instead of two because he can't read, and we're seeing the new Harry Potter film and I can't wait!!"  
"The fuck is Harry Potter?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Don't even talk to me.. just get in the car.. and say nothing.."  
They all got in the car and Chan started the engine, driving off towards the Cinema.  
Felix kept to his words, and didn't talk to Jisung the entire way, whereas Chan and Jisung talked non stop about music and rapping.

When they arrived the trio walked inside and went to the counter, ordering 2 buckets of popcorn and 3 diet cokes as well as handing their tickets in and being told their seat numbers.  
The seats were set out like this:

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12

Chan was sat in seat 3  
Felix in seat 4  
And Jisung in seat 5

'Wow the person sitting next to me must be really sad..'

Unlike most people, Jisung actually paid attention to the trailers and adverts, that is until he saw someone sit in the seat next to him from the corner of his eye.

He spared a glance towards the male and had to take a double take because 'oh my god he is a sex god'  
His hair was a soft caramel colour, his eyes brown and luring and his lips pink and plump.  
Jisung looked away and tried to focus back on the trailers.  
The movies began and he started to munch on his toffee popcorn.  
He had never seen Harry Potter so he didn't understand one bit of it, and that is how he ended up spending most of the time staring at the handsome stranger on his right.  
At one point he heard the males stomach rumble, not loudly, but loud enough for the people next to him to hear. He doesn't know why he did it, but he nudged the other on his arm gently, and when the strangers brown eyes looked his way, he nodded his head towards his popcorn which he held out for him.  
The other male looked to the popcorn and back to Jisung then broke into a grateful smile and took some popcorn.  
Jisung sat with a faint blush on his cheeks for the rest of the movie.  
When the credits started rolling and the lights above them became brighter he saw the male next to him stretch before running his hand through his caramel locks.  
Jisung was about to speak up when the other looked him straight in the eyes and gave out a hearty laugh followed by   
"I can't believe Dumbledore died"  
Jisung didn't register that he recognised that line  
So he said what he was thinking  
"Um.. was he the old guy?"  
Then he realised.  
And so did the handsome stranger.  
"Holy fuck, you're my soulmate "  
"Right back at ya.."  
"Right um.. well hi I'm Lee Minho"  
"Han Jisung"  
They both stared for a few more seconds before bursting into giggles.  
Jisung was about to speak yet again before hearing Felix beside him.  
"Awh~ lil Jisung found his soulmate~"  
"Felix, he's older than you"  
"Sometimes I think you're my soulmate and sometimes I think you're just totally against me"  
"Felix, if he was against you I wouldn't have had to sit through a whole film while listening to you two making out the whole time"  
"He's right, I could hear you two from here"  
"Anyways, Minho, um wanna go get something to eat..? I mean they're probably gonna go do stuff that I don't want to be apart of so.."  
"Sure Sungie "  
Jisung's heart melted and he broke out into the biggest smile.  
"Great"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I wasn't bored and didn't I proof read it so sorry for mistakes!!  
> Please comment and leave Kudos <33  
> Instagram: @3rachawho  
> Wit: Minsungie


End file.
